


My Art from "Get in Loser! We're Going to the Mistworld!"

by Flite



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign, Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Gen, YOKBOT, friendship is the best!, the bagels were zeth all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flite/pseuds/Flite
Summary: We had feelings. We found a song. We decided to make a vid.Have some art from our vid





	My Art from "Get in Loser! We're Going to the Mistworld!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get In Loser! We're Going to the Mistworld!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807153) by [Flite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flite/pseuds/Flite), [The_W_Is_Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_W_Is_Silent/pseuds/The_W_Is_Silent). 

Alright, we're just gonna run down my new stuff for the vid starting at the beginning. These run the gamut from just pencil or brush pen, to some fun with watercolor resists and digital painting.

Selen, alone in the mist, waiting with her lute

Kithri Before

Itzal, the dungeon-crawling reality star

Early in the Mist

Baby's First Basement Show (after the style of Bill Watterson)

The FriendShip at the Lighthouse

The Lighthouse Crumbles

The Old Gods Continue (after the style of Yoshitaka Amano)

Making a Black Hole

Carrots in all his anime-villain glory

Selen and her bell

YOKBOT (and a nice young man)

* * *

Full-resolution final images are hanging out in this album  
[Google Photos](https://photos.app.goo.gl/actvfniWudPrx9jX8)

Some of the pencil sketches are also living on the tumblr!  
[Art-of-MistShift Tumblr](https://art-of-mistshift.tumblr.com/)


End file.
